The Realizations Series
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the budding relationships of the Demon King, and the realizations that occur with each passing day. Different pairings, but mostly Yuram. Now: Yuri never does what people expect him to, and it suits Wolfram just fine.
1. Changes

Changes

It's funny how with time, things will always change…

Eventually Yuri stopped complaining. His cheeks stopped burning whenever the engagement was mentioned and he stopped trying to look for ways to get out of it, or excuse it away.

The bed stopped being _his_ bed, though he wasn't exactly sure when it morphed into _theirs_. Probably a little after Greta stopped being _his_ daughter. Or when simple green eyes turned into emerald pools that he wanted to drown himself in.

It was Murata who noticed it first. The Great Wiseman was sitting next to his fellow double black one sunny afternoon. For once there was no crisis. No children in danger, no ancient artifacts to hunt down. The wise one was talking about the baseball team that he and Conrad were putting together in Yuri's honor. The spark that lit the king's eyes whenever his favorite sport was mentioned was there, but Murata could tell that it was from something else this time.

The Demon King was sitting with his chin in his hand, eyes unfocused. Murata followed his friend's line of vision and saw…Wolfram training with his squad. The blonde was shirtless in the heat and was wielding a sword with precision. A smile crossed Ken's face as he realized the implications. _You knew this would happen, didn't you, my friend?_ He thought at the Great One. Honestly, the original king was the only one who could have foreseen this.

"Uh…Shibuya?" Murata tried, just to see how deep in reverie his sovereign actually was. "Shibuya!"

"Hmm?" Yuri answered without looking away.

"I was just asking what color you thought the team uniforms should be. I was personally thinking about letting Lord von Bielefeld design them. Maybe something in a violent shade of pink?"

"Sure. Yeah, sounds good." Yuri muttered absently. That's when Ken knew he was gone.  


* * *

Conrad noticed second. His king had always been passionate about many things. It was one of the things that made him such a good ruler, and so hard to protect. Still, the half Mazoku would do whatever it took to make sure that Yuri and his ideals were kept safe.

He had taken the young man out to one of the neighboring towns to meet the people and just get a break from studying. As they walked along, Conrad noticed that the boy seemed distracted.

"Is there anything wrong, Your Majesty?" he asked gently.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, Conrad. I was just thinking."

"I see." The soldier allowed his hand to stray towards his sword when a young woman rushed over to them.

"Oh, Your Highness!" she exclaimed. "It is an honor to have you in our village. My name is Melina and I would be honored to assist you in any way. If there is anything, _anything,_ that you need help with, just let me know."

"Thank you." Yuri replied in his kind manner. "What is it you do here, Melina?"

The girl blushed. "I run a humble jewelry stand. Perhaps your Majesty would like to see it?"

Yuri agreed, as Conrad knew he would, and they walked over to the stand. Gems glinted in the afternoon sun, dazzling the young king. He was going to suggest moving on when something caught his eye. It was an emerald drop hanging from a bright gold chain. A flash of something else in those colors went through his mind, and before he really knew what had happened, Yuri was buying the necklace.

The significance of it was not lost on the boy's protector. He knew what those colors meant, and now he knew what they meant to his king.  


* * *

Wolfram noticed it last. Well…that wasn't exactly true. In all honesty, he was the first person to notice the changes in his wimp king, because he had looked for them for so long. The blonde prince had waited and waited for Yuri to show some sign that he felt the same way.

The first thing was so small a gesture, that Wolfram didn't know if he imagined it or not. He had snuck into Yuri's bed as usual, a feat he was less and less proud of as it got easier. The wimp was sound asleep muttering something about home runs and pop flies. Wolfram heaved a sigh and got comfortable next to him. Was it too much to ask for…huh?

The blonde shot back up in bed. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn the wimp had rolled towards him and murmured his name.

Little things like that kept happening over the course of a couple of months. Yuri would go out of his way to sit next to Wolfram when they were together. He watched him train with his troops. Then there was the memorable event when the king presented him with a necklace from the market. It was a beautiful thing, and Wolfram didn't quite know what to make of it.

His pride demanded that he say something to the boy. Ask him what was going on, if maybe…maybe something had changed? But he he was afraid that that would make Yuri run away from it. So he had to wait.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long.  


* * *

Truthfully, Yuri realized it last. It hit him like a bolt of lightning in one of the strangest places. He was sitting in the bathtub at his house on Earth enjoying a soak after baseball practice. Almost lazily his mind drifted to Wolfram, imagining what it would be like if he was here with him in this moment.  
_  
I said I'm going to scrub your back, you pathetic wimp!_

Yuri sat up quickly. When did it happen that the idea seemed…nice, and not unwanted? When did he….? Did he…? Love? As if on cue, the water in the tub began to swirl and for once, it did not catch him off guard. It was welcome and he went with the flow. Ken Murata smirked a flight below, in the kitchen, his glasses flashing.

After getting over the embarrassment of arriving naked in the fountain at the Temple of the Great One (and receiving a change of clothes), he made his way to the castle quickly. He muttered a hasty greeting to Conrad then back tracked, realizing he didn't know where the blond was.

"Conrad, have you seen Wolfram?" he gasped.

"He was in the library with Greta last I checked, Highness. Shall I get him for you?" Conrad was a little worried, but convinced that he knew what was about to happen.

"No, I'll go. Thanks, Conrad. And stop calling me Highness!" the king was off and headed to the library.

Wolfram was there with Greta in his lap, reading her a story. He looked up when he saw the cause of the commotion. "Yuri, what….?"

He got no farther. The double black moved his daughter out of the way and yanked the blond to him. Clumsy lips crashed down on soft surprised ones and a first kiss began. Wolfram was so shocked that he didn't realize what was going on for a minute. When his brain caught up with his mouth, the kiss intensified.

When they broke for air, Yuri looked nervous. "Um…Wolf?" he asked timidly.

A smile broke over the other boy's gorgeous face. "I never knew you had it in you, wimp."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "At least I have a way to shut you up now." he said and pulled him back to his chest.


	2. Substance

Substance

Yuri was not an elaborate king. He hated excess jewels and expensive clothes. Gunter never stopped gushing about the time when the king of one of the human territories sent the Demon King a chest full of rare jewels. Yuri complained that such splendor was wasted on him and gave the riches to the people of the human king's territory in their leader's name. Suffice it to say, that Yuri Shibuya liked things simple.

That was apparent in the way he showed his love for one Wolfram von Bielefeld. There was no embarrassing PDA to be seen in that relationship, and people often wondered what exactly the two did behind closed doors, if anything. It seemed that whatever had erupted between the two had fizzled.

It was untrue. Those closest to the couple knew it. They saw the lingering glances that their king sent Wolfram's way. They saw the way he would reach for the blonde's hand when they were at meals, his thumb rubbing circles over Wolf's knuckles.

Nothing had been lost from the relationship that they had before Yuri had realized how he felt. They still yelled at each other occasionally and Wolfram was still suspicious of everyone who came near his king. Actually, he seemed to get more paranoid as time wore on. There was a light in Yuri's eyes when he argued with his love that wasn't there before. A playfulness in Wolfram's tone when he called the double black pathetic.

Gwendal was the most surprised. He expected flowery and over the top emotions from his youngest brother, something more akin to his mother's way of love. Maybe not passing from one thing to the next, but definitely more displayed emotions. He honestly didn't expect this soft, gentle, subtle, love from Wolfram.

Wolfram himself was always surprised at the way his wimp showed his affection. Even more surprising was the fact that he found himself not minding, and responding to it in kind. He understood that everyone in the palace was surprised at the way that he and Yuri interacted with each other, but he was content with it. He brought this up with the double black as they lay in bed one night.

"Really?" he asked.

"I think they want more flash from us. More open mouthed kissing." Wolfram said matter of factly.

Yuri snorted, " I'm the king. That can't really expect me to just be making out with you all the time. Not that I don't want to, of course. But that would be silly, not to mention it would drive Gunter crazy."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "He just needs to come to terms with the fact that you're my wimp and not his." To demonstrate this, the blonde rolled over and straddled Yuri's hips. "Mine." he repeated and leaned down to capture the king's lips with his own.

"Technically as the king, I belong to the people of the Great Demon Kingdom." Yuri pointed out when they paused for breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wolfram demanded. "Are you seeing some commoner on the side, you cheating wimp?"

Yuri chuckled. Same old, same old. "Wolf, go to sleep." he said. There was no need for him to reinforce how he felt for the demon prince. They both knew that already.


	3. Duty

Duty

If asked, Lord Conrart Weller would say he stayed out of duty. That he made a promise, and he intended to keep it. Besides, if he left, the boy would surely get into some life threatening trouble.

Of course all these things were true.

But so was the fact that the best swordsman in the Great Demon Kingdom had an ulterior motive.

"Conrad?" the king asked as they were walking back from playing a game of catch.

"Hmm?"

Yuri frowned. It wasn't like his protector to be so distracted. Not that he was worried about his own safety. Conrad would be more alert with his head incased in a block of cement that Yuri could ever hope to be. Still, it was unsettling and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Is…is there somewhere you'd rather be, Conrad?"

That startled the soldier out of his daze. "No, Highness. Have I done something to indicate otherwise?"

The king shrugged. "It's just that you always seem to be a million miles away lately, and I wonder…I mean…you have to have something better to do than baby-sit me all the time. Old friends you'd like to see? A…a…lover maybe?"

Conrad's trademark amused smile made an appearance. "Majesty, there is no where I would rather be than at your side. My friends are here, my family is here, _you_ are here. I have no need for anything else."

If the young king had've been a bit more observant, he would have noticed the way Conrad's chocolaty eyes refused to meet his when he proclaimed that he needed nothing else. As it was, he missed the gesture entirely and continued to worry about his friend.

Another member of the palace household also noticed the change in the usually omniscient Captain. He, however, knew exactly what the problem was and had no intentions of keeping quiet about it. In fact, as soon as Yuri walked off to the library for his lessons, the castle's other half Mazoku resident dropped down from the roof to confront his friend.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Captain." Yozak chided. "Lying to His Majesty like that."

Conrad turned away. "I have told no lies to the king." he insisted.

"Lying by omission, my friend, is just that. Lying." the orange haired man stretched up. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yozak." Conrad began walking away from his longtime friend.

"Alright, Captain." the other man acquiesced. "But you never know. The young man might feel the same." He noted with a grin the way his superior's steps faltered at his words.

The Commander was baffled. He wasn't aware that his emotions were as clear to others as they were to him. Though it did make sense that the two he was closest to would be the ones to pick up on it. He couldn't place exactly when his feelings for the young man he had sworn to protect had developed from that of a guardian to that of…a what exactly? He was not sure at all where he wanted his relationship with Yuri to go. But where they were now was just not acceptable.

Later that night, the king was having dinner with Gwendal, Wolfram, Yozak, Gunter, Murata, and Conrad. It was a rare quiet night in the usually bustling castle and Yuri appeared to be enjoying it.

Yozak had made sure to seat himself on the other side of his young master who was already sitting next to Conrad. When there was a lull in conversation, the spy decided to heat things up. He leaned over into Yuri's side and ran a calloused finger down his cheek.

"You know, Highness." he began. "It really is a _shame _that our benevolent king has to rule alone. Have you given any thought to taking a queen?"

Yuri immediately turned red. "Um...well…I…" he hadn't put much thought into marrying since he had broken off the engagement with Wolfram. "There aren't any women that I could marry here." the boy finished lamely.

"Oh that's alright, young man." Yozak continued. "Surely you know that here in your kingdom same sex relationships are just as fine. Is there some handsome demon you've got your eye on?"

"Yozak!" Gwendal barked, saving his king from further embarrassment.

"He raises a valid point thought, Gwendal." Gunter chimed in thoughtfully. "A king ought to have a companion. Someone who is ever his faithful servant, who adores him and would be willing to follow him to the ends of the earth."

Nearly everyone at the table shook their heads at the antics of the king's aide. It was obvious what he was hinting at.

"I think we should let his Highness make his own decisions about love." Conrad said finally. "He is young yet."

Yuri shot him a grateful look and his godfather gave him a strained smile in return.

"All I'm saying is that if there was someone out there who wanted to be with our king, they should _tell him_. The boy isn't a mind reader and he'll never know unless some _communication_ happens." Yozak argued. "Wouldn't you agree, Lord von Voltaire?"

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "If I say yes will you be quiet?" he responded.

Wolfram, who had since been silent, spoke up then. "Even if Yuri knew that someone was in love with him, they would have to speak up because he's too much of a wimp to do it himself."

Conrad couldn't be sure, but it seemed that his younger brother cast him a knowing look. He knew that they were all right. Yuri did need a companion, and he wasn't a mind reader. If he wanted things to change between them, it was up to him, Conrad, to change them.

He cocked his head and gave his young charge a smile. "Would you like to go on a walk, Highness?"

"Yes!" Yuri agreed quickly. He was eager to get out of the suddenly too crowded dining hall and grill his protector about what was going on. "And stop calling me, Highness."

"Of course, _Yuri_." Something about the way the swordsman said his name made Yuri's heart tighten pleasantly. He had noticed little things like that lately. Hands on his shoulder that lingered longer than seemed necessary, smiles that seemed to warm him to the core. If he didn't know any better…

The two left the dining room and made their way outside. It was dark and there was no moon, but hundreds of thousands of stars. Without speaking, they started walking down the familiar path that they ran every morning.

"Conrad?" Yuri said finally. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right? If you wanted something else besides this life? Because I want you to feel like you can tell me when things like that come up."

"As I said earlier, Yuri, I want to be no where but here." he paused. "However, Highness, there is something I would like to change."

Yuri swallowed hard. "It's only to be expected, I guess. An accomplished man like you can't be expected to tag along after me all the time. Whatever you want, Conrad, just ask and it's yours. You've saved my life more times than I can count."

Conrad averted his eyes. "Whatever I want, Highness?" he murmured. "I fear that's too good to be true."

"Anything, Conrad. Just tell me."

Brown eyes closed. "You."

The king was puzzled. "Me?"

Finally the soldier allowed his eyes to meet the ebony pools he so longed for. "Yes, Yuri. What I want is you. What I want to change is us."

The double black thought he knew what was happening, but he needed to be sure. "How should we change?"

Suddenly the second calloused hand of the night was on his face. This one was much more welcome though. "Your Majesty, Yuri, I want to be more to you than just the man who makes sure you are safe. I want…"

"You _are_ more than that." Yuri said. "You named me."

Conrad opened his mouth to protest, but the young king cut him off with a timid kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at the stunned expression on his godfather's face.

"I did say whatever you want, Conrad." Yuri whispered. "What kind of king would I be if I didn't keep my promises?"

"You are alright with this then?"

"Extremely." Yuri replied. "Though I think I just realized it. And I should say…I'm not very good at these things."

"Neither am I." Conrad admitted. "But for a long time now, my life has revolved around yours; so I know how to love you. It has been my duty and my honor."


End file.
